


Dust in the Wind

by adiosnonino (chanporado)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Post-Pyeongchang, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/adiosnonino
Summary: Patrick didn't want things to end up like this.





	Dust in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by squishyshoma and hanyudab on Twitter. What do you mean I hate myself too?
> 
> unbeta-ed bc my beta is mad at me.

The flag of Canada was flying high above him. The arena was dark, save for the spotlight shining directly on the podium. The crowd roared when the skaters came out, the cacophony of different languages combining into one.

Patrick remembered his first Olympics like yesterday. He was 18 and raring to go, with a bright future ahead of him and ready to write his name in the history books.

When the new stars came into the scene, he was shoved into the sidelines along with the ones who competed with him at 2010.

In Vancouver, he was a rising star. In Pyeongchang, he was done.

He's done. He's not the pride of Canada anymore. People are forgetting him.

The best he can do was silently gnash his teeth as he watched Yuzuru climb on the top of the podium again along with those crazy quad kids.

Canada's flag still flew proudly but not the way he wanted it to be.

The flag was for Gabi. "Good for her," he thought, watching the girl climb up the podium. Patrick really wished he was there too. On the top for one last time. Javi patted his back in sympathy. The Spanish man was so close to the podium too.

He was a mess, all of his jumps resulting to a pop or a fall. It was like Skate Canada all over again.

Fucking quads and his weak mental strength. It should have been him on the top of the podium if it weren't for quads and judges thinking he's done.

Yes he's done. He's finished. But not the way he wanted it to end.

"You look like you wanted to cry," Javier spoke, offering him his hankerchief. He only glared at it "I'm a grown man Javi why do you think I need it?"

He shrugged, looking back at the scene. It was the men's singles turn now, his beloved flag nowhere in sight. "You know what Brian used to tell me? It's okay to cry,"

"no it's not," his voice cracked, betraying him. Fine just for once.

He thought it would be just a couple of tears then he's done. Instead, he was full-out sobbing, burying his face on Javi's shoulder "I didn't want it to end like this! I let everyone down! What would Colson think?!"

"I'm sure he's proud of you Patrick. You made it this far and thanks to you, you helped change the sport,"

"change? What change? I did nothing but be selfish!" Javier choose to hug him instead.

When was the last time someone hugged him? Last month? Last year? Yesterday?

When his sobbing ceased, they finally separated. There was a wet spot on Javi's jacket "Sorry Spanish federation for wasting your money" He joked, sniffling slightly. "Don't let them hear that, they might be he next PHSU." The two shared a hearty laugh, walking away from the Victor's Plaza.

Patrick maybe done competing but a whole new world is out there waiting for him.


End file.
